


Such Green Heights

by LadyThrimbletrimmer



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, kiss, non-spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThrimbletrimmer/pseuds/LadyThrimbletrimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Starfire hang out on a rooftop in the city, where Raven realizes she's not that comfortable with heights. Starfire helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Green Heights

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing, I was worried that this was a little too similar to my other super-girlfriends fic "Poison Joke," but then I realized that it doesn't matter and I don't care. I feel like I could have done a better job coming up with a title, but then again who doesn't like Postal Service references?

Raven is uncomfortable with a lot of things. Invasions of privacy, crowds, being touched without permission, having her mind controlled, etcetera. Bizarrely, she had never considered “Heights” as a possibility. Yet sitting on the roof of the city's tallest building, she found that the ground was the center of her focus.

“Is this not fantastic?” Raven tore her gaze from the sidewalk to look at Starfire. The alien’s bright green eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. Everyone knew that Starfire’s eyes glowed, but over the years Raven had started keeping track of the subtle differences in how she lit up. Usually the light moved like a whirling fire. Other times it was closer to the dazzle of light on the sea, and it would dance along her eyelashes. Once, Raven had seen the Tamaranean’s eyes light up in a strange way. It had been like starlight in the mist, tiny lights that waltzed across a meadow-green sky.

“It’s fine,” said Raven. 

Starfire nodded. For her part, these years on Earth had meant learning many things, especially how to be friends with Raven. A fellow foreigner, she had hoped to share the joy of new discoveries. But Raven already knew everything Starfire needed to learn, or else wasn’t interested. Still, Starfire felt that there was a bond between the two of them. She felt at peace with Raven, and hoped that the Azarathian was not overly irritated by the occasional misstep in their friendship.

“This city finally feels like a home,” said Starfire. “I feel that it welcomes us, don’t you?”

“Huh.” Raven looked around. Well, from here, she could spot that bookstore she liked. And over there was the café with decent pastries, and that gap in the buildings must be the park, and-

Raven shut her eyes and closed her mouth tight. She had looked at the ground again.

“What is wrong?” Every conversation with Raven was precious to Starfire. She hated those times when the wrong offhand remark sent Raven back to lurking in her room.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s dumb.” Raven still had her eyes closed. Shadows danced around her as she tried to suppress her embarrassment.

“Friend Raven, you are the least dumb person I know.”

Raven looked at Starfire. The Tamaranean was utterly incapable of being anything but sincere. It was silly, but infinitely charming.

“I’m scared of heights.” Starfire’s concerned face was too much. Raven buried her head in her knees.

“Raven, you are aware-“

“Yes.”

Starfire puzzled over this for a moment.

“Well,” said Starfire, scooting closer to Raven, “I believe that I can fly faster than you can fall. If I promise that I would catch you, does that feel better?”

Raven looked up. Starfire saw that Raven’s eyes were glassy with unshed tears.

“Raven, is it the O-K if I put my hand on your shoulder?” Raven’s mind started whirring like a motor. The sentence ‘I Don’t Like Being Touched’ flashed in the forefront of her thoughts. Somehow it felt disconnected from the situation. Instead, she nodded.

Starfire wrapped her arm around Raven, feeling the heavy blue cloth of her cape.

At this point, both of them became aware of the sun beginning to set.

Earth, Tamaran, and Azarath have a wide variety of romantic traditions with little overlap. Yet there is no planet in any dimension where this was not an utterly romantic scene.

“Ah!” said Starfire, excited. “The problem is the possibility of falling, yes?”

"Uh…”

“Then surely the solution is to stay secure. If I may?”

“What?”

If it had been anybody else, Raven would have punched them in the face for doing this. But it was Starfire, so Raven allowed the alien to scoop her up into her lap.

“There!” Starfire was beaming. “Now I can prevent you from falling off, yes?”

“…yeah” Raven’s face was the brightest pink. She was now aware that Starfire wasn’t just strong. She had muscles. Large muscles. Large. firm, orange muscles that were currently pressed against her body.

Slowly, Raven allowed her head to rest against Starfire’s shoulder. This was… nice.

Starfire was looking straight ahead, but Raven could see her eyes. They glowed a color like the fresh leaves of spring, with a light that moved like a gentle sea.

“You know, I’d be more secure if I put my arms around you.”

“By all means!” The two of them sat on the roof of the building, arms around each other, as the sun went down.

* * *

 

It took every ounce of Raven's willpower to admit that they needed to go home.

"Starfire? I think we should head back to the Tower."

"I agree."

Raven could not hide her disappointment at the prospect of letting go of Starfire.

So it was a surprise when the Tamaranian did not let go. Instead she lifted Raven up and flew off.

They paused only a moment as Raven made an awkward scramble to adjust her grip.

Raven watched the city light up beneath them. This is a place of life, of energy. Of people talking and dancing and enjoying themselves without restraint. For the first time Raven saw the world as Starfire saw it, boundless and beautiful.

They reached the bay, and the cool saltwater air filled Starfire's lungs. She felt Raven grip her just that little bit tighter. It was the touch of someone afraid, of guilt and self-loathing as a constant presence in one's life. Starfire returned the squeeze, acknowledging Raven's emotions without confrontation.

They reached the Tower, and Starfire floated to touch down on the roof. Finally they let go, and stood facing each other.

Raven turned away for a moment, then looked back. She was smiling.

"That was fun, yes?" said Starfire.

"Yeah." Raven nodded. "Just- next time, ask first?"

Starfire bounced in place. Raven wanted to do this again! "Of course I will ask! Please forgive my moment of spontaneity."

"Sure thing," Raven took Starfire's hand in her own, "Assuming you forgive me for this." 

Just like that, Raven leaned in and kissed Starfire. They shared that moment, as the stars lit up overhead.

Starfire kept her eyes open during their kiss. And Raven saw that her eyes were glowing the brightest green she had ever seen.


End file.
